


Hinter den Mauern

by Shady_Knight



Series: Till Lindemann Stories [5]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by the Deutschland MV, Older Man/Younger Woman, Till as a SED politician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady_Knight/pseuds/Shady_Knight
Summary: The Stasi suspects you of being a spy for the BRD. Till Lindemann, a high-ranking SED official, interrogates you.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Reader
Series: Till Lindemann Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hinter den Mauern

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the DDR parts of the Deutschland video and will be only 2-3 chapters long. 
> 
> (Title means "Behind the walls")

You followed the officers, nervously wringing your hands. They had picked you up on your way home - just scooped you off the street and told you to follow along quietly. You entered a large brick building, colossal but otherwise unassuming, walking through seemingly endless corridors that had you quickly losing track of the layout of the place because of all of the twists and turns. Everything looked the same, down to the sparse pictures lining the wall. There were no specs of dust to be found, it was almost eerie in its cleanliness.

As you finally neared the end of a corridor, you found yourself in front of a large wooden door. There wasn't much that gave away where it lead to, so you couldn't exactly prepare yourself for anything. The officers knew exactly what was behind the door though and you observed them shifting awkwardly and worldessly arguing about who would knock on the door. They looked uncomfortable to be there, like they were intimidated just by standing in front of the door. You guessed that, whoever was behind that door, it was someone important.

When they finally agreed on the person who had to announce your arrival, you tried to stand up straight and square your shoulders to appear confident. The knock echoed through the silent hall horribly and you held back a flinch when the door opened. It was an ordinary looking man that opened, tall and wiry with combed hair and thick black-rimmed glasses. He looked like the typical desk-worker in his dark suit and not at all like he was the person that the officers would be intimidated by. As the door swung open more, you were able to peek into the room, past the lean man.

The room was very large and clearly an office. There was a big wooden desk over which the symbol of DDR was hung on the wall. The chair behind the desk was occupied, however. You weren't the most politically savy person but even you knew exactly who that man behind the desk was and the officer's unease made a whole lot of sense. Sitting at the desk, broad and imposing, was Till Lindemann, the _Minister für Staatssicherheit_. One of the most powerful men in the DDR. And also one of the most vicious and volatile, as it was said. It was whispered that he had just as much brain as brawl and was as cunning as a serpent in the grass.

He had started out as a professional swimmer but when an injury had crippled that career, he had gotten into politics and quickly risen to the top. Nothing got past him - which made him the perfect man to lead the Stasi. Everyone and their mother were terrified of this man and of getting on his radar. Which you had apparently managed even though you had no clue why.

Physically, he was the opposite of the man that had opened the door, apart from also being rather tall, filling the khaki brown suit jacket, white button-up and tie combi that he wore completely. He wore a hat to complement his tie and had glasses as well although his were not as thick-rimmed. The minister's face was naturally rather long with a slightly too-large nose and cupid's bow lips. Even in his middle age, he was still handsome - which was totally beside the point because he was glowering at you with an intensity that made you want to be swallowed up by the ground.

When he spoke, he had a voice to match his appearance, deep and slightly raspy, a voice that spoke of being used to be obeyed. "You can leave us now. Lorenz, you too." The man, Lorenz, spluttered.  
"But Minister Lindemann, you-"  
"I told you to leave.", the seated politician snapped, fixing his green gaze on his underling who withered quickly.

As the other men left and you were left alone with the minister, he gestured for you to sit down in the chair opposite from him. You hesitated for a second but, after he gave you a pointed look you sat down without making a fuss. You crossed and uncrossed your legs nervously, cheking on your bottom lip. Why were you here? You hadn't done anything.

His hands were steepled in front of him as he cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, seemingly relaxed. You didn't trust it.  
"Y/N L/N.", he started. "Do you know why you are here?" You shook your head. The man in front of you raised a brow. "You don't?", you focused your gaze on some point over his shoulder to avoid looking at him directly.  
"You are here, specifically, because of your father. As a favor to him, I won't let his daughter go into _U-Haft_.", you processed this information. You couldn't think of a reason why your father would know Minister Till Lindemann. And so well, at that, that the man would do favors for him.

Your surprise must have shown.  
"You don't remember, do you?", he asked you and you snapped your eyes back to him, bewildered. "W-what do you mean?" He adjusted his glasses and reached into his pocket, taking out his wallet. You watched as he opened it and took out two old photos. He slid them over the table, towards you. Taking them hesitantly, you looked at each one. The first depicted two young men, probably in their twenties, standing side by side. One of them was obviously your father, while the other one was the man right in front of you. You raised your head quickly, eyes wide and Minister Lindemann smiled at you.

"Richard was a very close friend of mine for a long time. But he was never one for politics so we saw each other less the more involved I became with them while he was busy with his family life - I never did understand why he insisted on taking your mother's last name."  
You studied the second photo. It showed your father with you on his shoulders in profile. You were maybe three and reaching across to another man, grabbing at his dark hair with a big grin on your tiny face. "You used to call me _Uncle Till_ ", he started, "or your _Bär_ if you were feeling playful. Always wanted me to carry you around on my shoulders because I was stronger and taller than Richard." You felt an embarrassed flush rising on your cheeks. "When you were maybe five, I visited for the last time, so I guess it's no surprise if you don't quite remember."

Except, you did. Now that he had pushed your thoughts into that direction and you focused on your memories, you definitely remembered being excited whenever _Till_ was visiting, waiting at the stairs to see if he had brought you a present as he sometimes did. Besides your parents, he had been your _favorite person in the whole world_.

You watched him now and could remember his face, far more devoid of lines and the bright kind eyes. He didn't wear glasses back then and dressed more casually. You had been heartbroken when your father had told you that he wouldn't visit anymore because he was too busy.  
One of his presents, a pretty doll, you still kept. You didn't play with it anymore, just had it as a memory.

"I still remember how you'd always try to keep me from leaving. You'd hug my legs and not move until I promised to participate in your tea party the next time I'd be back.", his lips quirked. "I looked ridiculous." You had to hold back a giggle and handed the photos back to him. He stared at them briefly, fondly, before tucking them away again.  
"But I always had a soft spot for you so I would endure everything." You felt your blush deepen and were somewhat ashamed that, as you looked at _Uncle Till_ now, you found yourself attracted to him.

"But why am I here?", you asked him then because you wanted to finally change the subject and also because you genuinely wanted to know. Surely, he hadn't had you brought here to reminiscence about old times.

"You are at university right now, aren't you?", he asked instead. You nodded. "Does the name Ulrich Reissner mean anything to you?" Your eyes widened. He was a young man around your age, maybe a bit older who had asked you out on a date on multiple occassions. You had always told him no. "And is Marie Winter familar?" Another nod. She was a girl that liked to sit next to you in lectures and you considered her a friend even if she didn't talk a lot. _Minister Lindemann_ steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair.

"The two of them are confirmed to be smugglers for a dangerous anti-communist movement.", he paused and looked at you from above his glasses, blue-green eyes unreadable. "Naturally you'd be implicated as well, due to your closeness to both of them." Your mouth opened and closed several times, and you felt like a fish out of water.

You weren't the biggest fan of the way your government handled matters but you weren't a rebel either! You hadn't known about Ulrich and Marie's true loyalities. "I didn't know.", you breathed and hoped you sounded as genuine as you were. A wave of fear washed over you that he wouldn't believe you and put you in _Untersuchungshaft_ after all. The stories you'd heard about it, of people never coming back, of the guards making sure you were as uncomfortable as possible, preventing you from sleeping and all sorts of things flashed through your mind, making your eyes water. You cringed internally, not wanting to cry in front of the Minister.

But the tears rolled down your cheeks unbidden, all of your efforts to prevent it seemingly only achieving the opposite. Your vision swam and you sobbed through your fear. "I-I really, I swear I had no idea-" You flinched when a large palm framed your face and wiped away a tear with its thumb. Looking up, you saw Minister Lindemann standing in front of you, a conflicted expression on his features. "Oh, mein Sternchen, you do not need to be afraid. I believe you.", he used his thumb to tilt your chin up more, forcing you to crane your neck to look directly into his eyes. You flushed, still hiccuping, because it embarassed you to be called his little star. The last time you had heard that from him had been when you were still a child.

"Calm down, Y/N. You're not at any risk.", he told you and you finally managed to calm down again. "Y-you are going to believe me? Just like that?"

"Well, would you lie to me?", he shot back and smiled when you blanched, shaking your head violently. "I knew that you'd never do that. And I do believe I would've been able to tell if you had lied. You don't work in this field for two decades without developing that ability."

"So what are we going to do now? Will you just...let me go?", you asked. The broad-shouldered man in front of you knelt down, enveloping your cheeks in both palms. "Won't you indulge me a little first?", he replied and your eyebrows drew together in confusion. What did he mean? You voiced that thought, trying not to stutter.

"I haven't seen you or your father in so long. Do you think I didn't miss visiting you even a little bit? Tell me how you're doing. Does Richard still smoke as much as he used to?" You forced a small smile onto your face, knowing that he'd appreciate it. "Yeah, as much as mother is annoyed by it, he just can't kick the habit.", a chuckle escaped you, remembering your parents bickering over it lovingly.

"He's still working at the Weitbern factory, too. And mother works as a secretary for the director there, so nothing has really changed." Minister Lindemann took off his hat, revealing his slicked back black hair. He sighed and leaned back on his knees, divesting himself of his glasses, as well and putting both behind him on his table. You shifted in your seat, wanting to tuck your hands under your legs so you wouldn't wring them. Something about Minister Lindemann made you unable to sit still under his gaze. He was so close to you, he'd just need to scoot a bit forward and he'd be pressed against the inner sides of your legs.

In this position, it was him that had to look up a little, and you tried not to let your eyes linger on the way his lashes cast shadows on his cheeks. "What about you, Y/N? Apart from all of this", he asked quietly, making a waving handmotion to signify that he meant your presence here, "are you happy? Is everything going well?"

"D-don't you know that? I would've thought you'd have me followed before bringing me here.", you replied, voice small. Minister Lindemann tilted his head at you, an intense expression brewing on his face. "I want to hear it from you.", he said at last, letting his right hand rest besides one of yours, which was kneeding the padded armrest nervously. You followed this motion with your eyes, tensing up before realising that he wasn't even touching you, just letting his hand rest beside yours.

"Normally, I'd say that I'm fine.", you whispered, casting your eyes down and staring at Minister Lindemann's slowly moving chest. "But I don't think that that's what you want to hear."

"Don't think about what you can and can't tell me. Just speak,Y/N. I want to hear _your_ truth." His hand finally brushed yours, easily easing over it and swallowing your fingers beneath his warm palm. You looked up at him, confused, but his gaze remained steady, as did the, admittedly, strangely comforting weight of his hand. It felt grounding to have him touch you - to feel his skin, his warmth - _his humanity_. It reminded you that you didn't need to be afraid of this man. You hadn't been when youü were little - so why start now? "The last few years, I've felt like I don't know what I'm doing with my life", you admitted, shifting and tentatively curling your fingers around his bigger ones; therefore intertwining your hands. He let you do it, keeping his own hand pliant under your administrations. "I feel like I took a wrong turn somewhere, and now I'm lost."

You gathered your courage and looked straight into his eyes, not shying away. "Oh, Y/N, I've always suspected that you wouldn't be happy with the life that your parents could give you.", he cupped your cheek with the hand that wasn't holding yours. "You deserve to be treated like a _princess_." You realised that he had leaned closer to you when you felt the sides of his hips brush against your knees. His closeness sent a rush of _something_ through your veins, accompanied by a pounding in your heart, that only increased as the space between you decreased. "My beautiful, _beautiful_ Y/N. You've grown to be such a beauty. Do you remember when you were four and convinced that you wanted to marry me?" Blush rising on your cheeks, you nodded. "I meant it.", you defended, "I thought you were the most handsome and kind man in the world."

Minister Lindemann's deep laughter broke the tension somewhat, but you were right back into it when you noticed that you could _feel_ him, feel the vibration of his chest as his body shook. You stopped yourself from squirming and licked your suddenly quite dry lips, preparing to defend yourself from ridicule. "I still think so.", you shot back, and watched with satisfaction as he, in turn, tensed up, his body tightly coiling like a spring. "What do you think?", he asked quietly. You leaned forward, all but burying your face in the crook of his neck as you whispered. "I still think you're the most handsome man in the world."

"Y/N.", he ground out, both of his hands tightening - one around yours and the other (which had drifted slightly down) at your jaw. "Don't start games you don't want to finish."

"Who said I don't want to finish them?" You breathed in, taking in his heavy, masculine scent. Your right arm reached out and you grasped at Minister Lindemann's shoulder, urging him toward you. He complied, pressing closer until you were flush against each other. The angle was wrong though, so you slowly pushed the chair you had been sitting on away, and slid down to meet the man in front of you on the floor. With a quick and precise movemont, Minister Lindemann repositioned you with his arms around your waist and settled you to be able to sit on his thighs. You couldn't help your whimper and looked up at Minister Lindemann's blue-green eyes, whose pupils were noticeably blown. "Do you really want this?", he asked you lowly and you were certain that if you replied in the negative, he would immediately let you go. But you didn't want that.

Instead you nodded, a "yes" rising in your throat but which never left it as Minister Lindemann's mouth descended on yours, swallowing everything you could've still said. You grabbed at his shoulders, nails digging in and he groaned against you, pushing you closer until you finally felt _it_. His bulge pressed against you front and the liquid fire that had been building in your abdomen exploded, leaving you to a let out a suprised moan that the minister used to push his tongue past your lips. You let it happen and responded to the exploration of his tongue, trying not to be nervous due to the fact that, while you had only kissed a handful of times, he seemed to be rather experienced at it. But then again, he had plenty of years on you, so it shouldn't be a surprise.


End file.
